


Правило Красной Рубашки

by akka_knebekaize, klotho_borg



Series: БПВ - Воинство Последнего Союза [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Global AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akka_knebekaize/pseuds/akka_knebekaize, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Космическая AU, кроссовер с фэндомом Star Trek, наслоение реалий одной вселенной на другую.Написано для Воинства Последнего Союза на игру "Битва Пяти Воинств", 2013-й год. Этап 5, задание "Красный".





	Правило Красной Рубашки

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения используемых терминов:  
> "Краснорубашечник" - устойчивый термин среди фанатов Star Trek и не только. Корнями уходит в первый сериал вселенной Star Trek TOS (The Original Series), в котором разные службы на корабле различались по цвету мундира. Красная рубашка была закреплена за службой безопасности на корабле. В каждом десанте, по задумке сценариста, чтобы показать серьезность ситуации умирал человек в красной рубашке. Со временем это породило кучу шуток, приколов и мемов. В следующих сериалах вселенной форма для экипажа была заменена и смертность среди службы безопасности понизилась. Но феномен краснорубашечника остался.  
> Фазер - ручное и корабельное оружие. Ручные фазеры имеют множество различных режимов, включая «оглушить», «убить», «разогреть», «нарушить» и «дематериализировать» («испарить», «распылить»). Фазеры также можно использовать в качестве сварочных, режущих и сверлильных инструментов. Также, в режиме «перегрузки», фазер, по сути превращается в гранату, уничтожающей большинство естественных предметов в радиусе 50 метров от эпицентра взрыва. Процесс перегрузки производит хорошо различимый нарастающий звук.  
> Борг - вымышленная высокотехнологичная раса киборгов во вселенной "Star Trek". У Борга нет полноценных индивидуумов: все отдельные организмы, представляющие собой гуманоидов-киборгов (тела которых частично биологические, частично техногенные и без самостоятельно функционирующего мозга) с усовершенствованными во многих отношениях возможностями, объединены в единый «коллективный разум» (или «Коллектив Борг»). Впервые появляются в сериале "Star Trek: The Next Generation", играют важную роль главных антагонистов.  
> Вулканцы - цивилизация гуманоидов, известная своей развитой логикой и отказом от эмоций. Вулканцы были первой инопланетной расой, встреченной Людьми. Впоследствии они стали одними из основателей Объединенной Федерации Планет.

Красный — цвет жизни. По крайней мере, так пишут в земных энциклопедиях, упоминая всякие символы и архетипы.

Красный — цвет смерти, со всей ответственностью заявит любой звезднофлотовец, все в зависимости от пресловутого цвета формы. Красной лужицей расплывается кровь по приборной панели связи — вчера девушка за ней обсуждала с подругами фасон свадебного платья — «черный ящик» сохранил даже эти подробности. Красным горит свет на мостике мертвого корабля. Здесь все еще остался воздух, пропитанный чужим страхом и болью настолько, что хочется кричать самому. 

В остальных отсеках пустота, холод и покрытые изморозью трупы. 

Они всегда приходят неожиданно, даже если патруль пытается заранее предупредить корабли на рейде. 

Этот был пассажирский.

— Не трогай, — Исильдур грубо дергает Анариона за рукав, так, чтобы брат избежал прикосновения к приборной панели. — Мало ли, какая гадость тут разлита.  
Анарион неловко растягивает губы в улыбке:

— Все думаешь поправить статистику по отделу?

— Слушай, твои шуточки...

Анарион легко касается плеча брата, успокаивая. Он не имел в виду ничего такого, конечно же. Просто из них двоих Анарион предпочитает позитивно мыслить и всячески подтрунивает над устоявшимся стереотипом.

Красная рубашка — билет на тот свет. Красная рубашка — клеймо. Ты покрыт красным, как кровью, и придет смерть, которая красива как на картинах Бойсэ-Энораччи или смешлива, как из давно прочитанной детской книжки. Придет смерть и заберет тебя. Она идет на цвет, а не на запах. Она. Идет.

Каким-то образом Анарион умудряется находить в этом что-то позитивное и даже смешное. Исильдур же предпочитает ненавидеть смерть и смотреть на нее, как на неизбежного врага. Так было проще. Сразу появляется цель — победить, не сдаться. Красный мундир каждое утро он надевает, как мишень на спину. И обещает себе, что вечером вернется в каюту.

Самым потрясающим в этой ситуации было то, что ни один из братьев при таком отношении к жизни и службе в Звездном Флоте, не сошел с ума. Их абсолютное психическое здоровье диагностировал доктор Кирдан на ежегодном медосмотре. А уж его вердикту можно было верить.

Исильдур верит. Он привык верить нескольким людям в Звездном Флоте: отцу, который являлся начальником службы безопасности и плохого посоветовать не мог, капитану — просто потому что, если ты не доверяешь главному на корабле, то тебе нечего там делать, начальнику медицинской службы Кирдану — он умел быть чертовски убедительным. И иногда, по редким праздникам, он позволял себе довериться главе научного отдела — Элронду.

Упомянутый Элронд как раз входит на мостик чужого корабля, не отрывая глаз от данных на трикодере.

-Донесение в штаб уже закончено, — Элронд поднимает глаза на безопасников. — Забирайте последние записи, нужно уходить.

— Коммандер Элронд, сэр... — Исильдур оглядывается кругом, будто данные лежат где-то на полу или на изуродованных приборах. — А что бывает потом с кораблями, поврежденными боргами?

Выражение лица вулканца нисколько не меняется, даже когда он пожимает плечами: 

— Эта информация мне не доступна, энсин. Заберите последние записи, это приказ капитана. Через десять минут вы будете телепортированы на борт.

Братья почти синхронно вздыхают. Да, иногда работа безопасников бывает потрясающе скучна. По крайней мере, так считает Анарион. А Исильдур скорее назвал бы сегодняшнее задание жутким, как прогулка по кладбищу ночью. 

Но в одном они сходились: работа безопасниками научила их никогда не бояться грохота, рева, тряски, невесомости — всего огромного и опасного. И всегда опасаться тихих, незаметных шорохов и теней за поворотом.

Команда корабля была сборной, из тех безумных добровольцев, которые не побоялись лететь в зачищенный боргами квадрат. Практически у всех на это были свои причины, более или менее трагичные. Кто-то просто изучал нанозонды, как доктор Кирдан, кто-то уже бывал на ассимилированной планете, как коммандер Элронд. Капитан потерял хорошего друга — гениального инженера Келебримбора, но при этом, как ни странно, чувства не туманили его рассудок, и мстить он не рвался. 

Исильдура в эту миссию привел страх. Иссушающий страх перед боргами. Они с братом и отцом были теми, кто видел боргов практически вблизи. Научная станция, на которой работал Исильдур, была захвачена боргами, он чудом спасся вместе с несколькими счастливцами. Звездная база Анариона сумела выстоять. Хотя тут тоже трудно было судить: в какой-то момент борги просто прекратили атаку и улетели в неизвестном направлении. 

Казалось бы, для тех, кто видел кибернетическую смерть на расстоянии вытянутой руки, кто слышал механическое безжизненное «сопротивление бесполезно», это должно стать кошмаром на всю жизнь. Но Исильдур как раз и хотел избежать кошмаров. Поэтому он надевал красную рубашку как вызов всем силам вселенной, которые хотят его погубить. Боргам в том числе.

И, повинуясь дикой, странной уверенности — «меня не убьют, не убьют» — готов был сказать: красный отпугивает смерть.

Когда новости о полной отрезанности от штаба прорвались в эфир, капитан спал. Будить его старший офицер не рискнул. Говорила станция «Зеленый лес». Куб боргов одной сплошной стеной перегораживал передачи, болтаясь не так далеко от самой станции.

— Даже если мы успеем туда, что мы можем сделать?

— Мы все равно должны быть там. Сейчас между боргами и остальным миром стоим только мы, — как на мостике возник капитан, никто не заметил. — Рассчитайте курс до станции. И Элронд... коммандер, в следующий раз, когда ситуация будет требовать моего присутствия, соблаговолите меня хотя бы оповестить об этом.

Элронд хочет было что-то сказать, но передумывает. Очевидно, его действию было какое-то вулканское логичное объяснение, как и всегда, но он решил придержать его до лучших времен.

Капитан Эрейнион Гил-Галад тем временем требует отчеты с разных отделов и велит собраться старшему офицерскому составу в зале для совещаний.

— Энсин Анарион и энсин Исильдур, я хотел бы видеть вас, — говорит капитан и тут же поясняет. — Вы уже сталкивались с боргами. У меня на руках только теоретические расчеты того, что может произойти, а с вами это случалось на практике.

Исильдур с трудом заставляет себя кивнуть. Его знания не могли пригодиться, потому что эвакуация их станции началась еще за пять минут до того, как борги начали атаку, и только эти несколько минут в итоге спасли ему жизнь.

Второй раз они встретились с боргами на том корабле, на котором служили до «Альянса». И снова спаслись в последнюю секунду, словно кто-то ждал, спасал, не давал боргам пройти в эвакуационный отсек.

Исильдур, сам того не замечая, сжимает кулаки. Самое мерзкое, отвратительное, безумное в этих существах — беспомощность перед ними. Фазеры с разной частотой выстрела помогали, но разряжались так быстро, что бегство все равно оставалось единственной альтернативой.

Он думает, как будет говорить об этом капитану. «Альянс», хоть и был военным кораблем, но при всем желании не смог бы полноценно отбиваться. Если бы их было хоть немного больше. Если бы «Альянс» был не малюткой-«конституцией», а здоровенным «возмездием», которое, по слухам, могло стрелять даже на варпе и, при необходимой настройке оружия, останавливало энергосистемы кубов...пусть ненадолго, на пару минут — но это все же пара минут.

 

— Если бы, — Эрейнион стучит стилусом по столу. — Если бы. Плохо, энсин Исильдур.

— Почему вы думаете, что мы должны... — возмущается было Анарион, но капитан перебивает его. 

Он говорит, глядя в пространство и будто блуждая по собственным мыслям, отчего оба безопасника тотчас чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке:

— Нам нужна лазейка, слабое место, какое угодно. Когда не можешь взять силой, нужно брать хитростью.

— Хитрость — против машины? — с сомнением бормочет Исильдур.

— Человечность против выхолощенного кибер-мозга. Хорошо, вашу сторону мы услышали. Коммандер Элронд, что у нас с оружием против боргов?

Вулканец, который удивленно-насмешливо приподнял бровь на слове «человечность», снова делается предельно собранным.

— Боргов по-прежнему можно остановить только с помощью фазеров с переменной частотой выстрела, и то ненадолго. Но у нас есть три кольца защиты, которые работают на искусственных кристаллах. Так же доктором Кирданом были изучены некоторые свойства кристаллов...

— Доктор Кирдан? — капитан поворачивается к начальнику медицинской службы, который до этого вообще не принимал участия во всеобщем обсуждении.

— Да-да, кристаллы. Они не только защищают от излучения боргов, они еще и ммм... уничтожают нанозонды в крови.

Капитан тут же подбирается из обманчиво-расслабленной позы и сцепляет руки на груди. Кажется, все в комнате чувствуют эмоциональный подъем. Вот оно. Надежда. То, что выторговал гениальный изобретатель Келебримбор ценой своей жизни. Точнее, в обмен на свою смерть.

— Выходит, ассимилированных боргом можно... вылечить? — спокойно интересуется Гил-Галад.

— Теоретически да. По крайней мере, на ранних стадиях заболевания. Я — врач, а не синоптик, я не даю прогнозов, если точно в них не уверен, — чуть ворчливо говорит Кирдан.  
В этот момент звучит сигнал интеркома:

— Мостик — капитану. Мы подошли к станции «Зеленый лес». Корабля боргов нигде не наблюдается. 

— Щиты на максимум, — говорит капитан. — Они где-то рядом. Коммандер Элендил, подготовьте десант для эвакуации станции.

— Есть, сэр, — отвечает Элендил, кивая сыновьям.

 

Красный. Цвет крови. Цвет проклятой формы. Цвет тревоги на всех кораблях Федерации. Цвет неизбежной смерти, которая ждет каждого за порогом. Стоит только начать это путешествие к ней. Элендил набирает в десант добровольцев, и Исильдур поднимает руку вслед за Анарионом. Отец недоволен, но все же утверждает десант. Каждый должен бороться со своими страхами по-своему. Каждый должен быть там, где он нужнее.

 

Как ни странно, на станции нет паники. Все сотрудники предельно сосредоточены, организованно стоят перед транспортатором, выдвинув вперед наиболее ценные приборы и реактивы. «Мы сможем поднять на борт всех», — думает Исильдур. — «Корабль класса „конституция“ большой, там можно разместить очень много человек, тем более что летим мы усеченным экипажем». Смерть, красная для него и, вероятно, разных цветов для других, должна отступить сегодня. 

Как глава десанта, Исильдур проходит в командный центр к начальнику станции, оставляя Анариона и младших офицеров заведовать «переправой». Коммандер Орофер скупо кивает ему, возвращаясь к каналу связи. На экране капитан Гил-Галад:

— Мы опустим щиты, чтобы принять ваших людей.

— Не глупи, Эрейнион, борги выскочат из подпространства, и вы глазом моргнуть не успеете, как ваш корабль будет разрезан на части, словно консервная банка. 

— Все-таки, мы попробуем, — в голосе Гил-Галада спокойствие и упрямство. 

Орофер недовольно потирает лоб и замечает Исильдура:

— А что вы здесь забыли, молодой человек? Идите к своему экипажу и не мешайте мне работать.

Исильдур уходит, раздумывая над тем, смогут ли технологии боргов перехватить телепортирующиеся молекулы.

 

Борги приходят, когда переправлено оборудование и большая часть людей. 

— Щиты на максимум. Всем сохранять спокойствие, — звучит по интеркому голос Орофера, и в транспортаторной все замирают, стараясь не дышать. Исильдур почти слышит, как на «Альянсе» капитан произносит те же слова.

— Я Саурон Борг. Сопротивление бесполезно. Приготовьтесь к ассимиляции. Ваша культура и технологии будут добавлены к Коллективу Борг.

Так не должно быть. Прямая связь с начальником станции не должна транслироваться через интеркомы, но механический безжалостный голос звучит отовсюду. Исильдур подавляет желание зажать уши руками. Он смотрит на бледное лицо Анариона и привычно тянется к бесполезному в данной ситуации фазеру. 

Анарион подходит к Исильдуру ближе и тихо, едва различимо, шепчет на ухо:

— Расставляй оставшихся людей по платформе транспортатора и становись сам. Когда «Альянс» будет переключаться с обычного защитного поля на три кольца защиты, будет небольшой промежуток во времени, и я успею вас перекинуть.

— Чушь. Кто тебе сказал об этом?

— Коммандер Элронд. Это неуточненная информация, но... Я верю ему. Ты веришь мне?

Умереть в вакууме, пока борги будут разрезать научную станцию, умереть от их испепеляющего оружия, или умереть, будучи рассеянным по космосу миллиардом молекул? Забавная и в чем-то романтичная смерть.

Запрыгивая на платформу последним, Исильдур впервые за несколько лет не чувствует страха смерти. Анарион пристально смотрит ему в лицо и улыбается — как-то жалко, будто виноват в чем-то...

А потом станция делает первый выстрел.

 

— Это безумие, Эрейнион, договариваться с расой, с которой нельзя договориться. С расой, которая хочет уничтожить все живое. 

— Они хотят не уничтожить, а ассимилировать.

— Ох, да, разница между этими понятиями огромна!

Исильдур морщится от резкой боли в висках. Голоса доносятся из-за ширмы: капитан и доктор, наверняка. Несколько секунд он продолжает бороться с болью, а потом его настигает понимание. Не было никакого «переключения между защитными полями». Анарион догадался, что Орофер выстрелит в корабль боргов, чтобы отвлечь их от «Альянса», и в этот момент капитан опустит щиты, чтобы принять на борт людей. Он снова жив — чистейшее везение.

Он давится криком и едва не падает с медицинской койки. Доктор Кирдан подхватывает его, мгновенно появляясь из-за ширмы, и делает ему укол. Успокоительное, скорее всего. 

— Анарион? — спрашивает он у доктора, надеясь на чудо, бога из машины, вселенскую справедливость.

— Его нет, — жестко говорит Кирдан, отводя глаза.

— Анарион ассимилирован боргом. Как и вся станция «Зеленый лес». Мы спасены только благодаря трем кольцам защиты, — капитан Гил-Галад подходит к Исильдуру и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Его можно спасти? Он хотя бы жив?

— Мы не знаем точно. Кристалл действует на нанозонды в крови, но борги — это не только нанозонды. Они заменяют органы кибер-частями и что-то делают с сознанием человека. Когда они говорят «сопротивление бесполезно», это не пустые слова.

Доктор Кирдан говорит правильно. Когда-то Исильдур верил доктору, как и своему брату. Но сейчас он верит только капитану. 

— У вас есть план, — он не спрашивает, а утверждает. — Есть, я знаю. Возьмите меня с собой. Там мой брат. Я должен быть там.

Капитан задумывается лишь на мгновение, а потом кивает.

 

Если бы борги могли удивляться, они бы наверняка были в шоке от того, что «единица» расы, которая так активно сопротивлялась ассимиляции, добровольно пришла на их корабль. Гил-Галад молчит, пока их осматривают на предмет оружия, которое им все равно не поможет. Молчит, когда один из дронов механическим голосом расписывает все прелести пребывания в коллективе. Он пытается заговорить только тогда, когда в жуткой помеси медицинского и инженерного отсека Исильдур отталкивает его, и первым идет к операционному столу.

— Я буду первым. Я хочу к своему брату, — говорит Исильдур и закрывает глаза. 

Открывает он их только когда чувствует, что вместо правой руки ему вживили кибер-механизм. Тогда он садится на столе и стреляет прямо в грудь дрону, который удерживает капитана.

Капитан подхватывает с соседнего стола бластер, который предназначался для его руки, и стреляет. Большой минус дронов боргов в том, что они неповоротливы и довольно медлительны из-за навешанных на них приспособлений. Исильдур успевает спрыгнуть и выстрелить еще в двоих, а капитан без труда открывает двери.

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется он у Исильдура.

— Да. Кристалл пока что действует на нанозонды, по крайней мере, я никаких изменений в сознании не чувствую. 

— Будь осторожен. Сейчас мы доберемся до генератора, прикрывай меня. Мы должны уничтожить этот куб.

План безумен практически полностью — пробраться вовнутрь корабля противника и обесточить его. О том, что будет дальше, ни капитан, ни энсин не задумывались. Впадут ли дроны без энергии в спящий режим или наоборот станут еще агрессивнее? У них было всего несколько часов, а после Элронд должен был открыть огонь по кораблю боргов.

У них почти получилось. Добравшись до генератора, капитан стал нажимать на разные кнопки и вводить подпространственные коды. Если борг ассимилировал несколько капитанов Звездного Флота, то их знания тоже должны были храниться у них. Одна из панелей отодвинулась с легким свистом.

— Я войду вовнутрь, а ты нажмешь эту кнопку по моему сигналу, — отрывисто командует Гил-Галад.

Исильдур кивает и замирает на месте. Их догнали. Прямо перед ним стоит его брат. Дрон с лицом его брата. Рука, заканчивающаяся бластером, лазерный окуляр вместо глаза, остановившийся взгляд.

— Мы борг. Сопротивление бесполезно, — безжизненно говорит Анарион.

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет! — Исильдур кричит, зажимая уши руками, закрывая глаза, не в силах видеть и слышать это. 

— ... добавлены к Культуре Борг.

Исильдур открывает глаза и спокойным, ненавидящим взглядом смотрит в бывшее когда-то родным лицо.

— Лучше я умру, — тихо говорит он. И слышит крик капитана.

 

... Есть вещи и больше смерти. Смерть не вмещается в них, и потому уходит, не коснувшись. Дела. Поступки. Души. Исильдур вдруг ощущает это так явственно и реально: смерти может не быть. Ее не должно было быть. Ни для кого из них. И то, что теперь она идет по пятам — это все неверно, неправильно, как фальшивый звук в общей мелодии гигантского оркестра. Но, почему-то, ударяя по кнопке, взрывая генератор, он думает даже не о своей собственной жизни. Не об Анарионе и случившемся с ним, не о том, что он скажет родным. Он думает о том, что вот так он исправляет. Хоть одну ноту. Хоть одно слово. Хоть немного отбрасывает смерть туда, откуда она пришла. 

Бывают вещи выше смерти. Долг. Честь. Любовь. Дружба. И даже будучи обряженным в красную рубашку, можно выжить и жить долго. Потому что цвет не имеет никакого значения — умирают все, молодые и старые, злые и добрые, капитаны и энсины, военные и гражданские. Умирают, не умирая одновременно, чтобы обрести истинное бессмертие.

Капитан, который был «мертв», закоротил обе цепи на себя. Исильдур подхватывает его, с трудом удерживая на руках. Свет внутри искрит, гудят провода, куб останавливается. Исильдур стоит как вкопанный, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он очень устал. Он почти уже умер. Но едва живой капитан, с легкостью пожертвовавший собой, заслуживал того, чтобы вернуться на корабль...

— Энсин Исильдур вызывает «Альянс». «Альянс», ответьте. «Альянс», ответьте... Я жив, у меня на руках раненый. Капитан ранен, повторяю. Капитан ранен. 

— Энсин Исильдур, «Альянс» слышит вас, — никогда еще голос коммандера Элронда не казался Исильдуру таким приятным. — Ваши координаты зафиксированы. Стойте на месте, сейчас вы окажетесь на корабле.


End file.
